Silent bones
by golden marie
Summary: Cam has deaf daughter called Imogen and this is all about how their life gets completely filled when a car crash causes immie to forget her life. Please please review. (: thx
1. Silent city

When Cam returned home she immediately regretted wearing those blasted black heels. Her feet were sore and swollen but this was all okay because she was on her couch in her living room with her daughter so she knew she could laze around being completely unjudged. She had almost forgotten to pick up her daughters hearing aid before work and was nearly late but yet some how after all this still managed to be the first one at the crime scene. Cam's daughter Imogen was an angel child top of the class, easily the most gorgeous looking girl in Wasington, outgoing determined and everyone knew she was going to make it by the time she was five. Dr Saroyan even swore to have seen a hint of jealousy in Dr Brennan's eyes although Christine Booth was equally smart and almost as equally beautiful her rebellious mood swings ment she was a handful or two. After some well deserved Chinese take away Cam sat down to watch some stupid melodramatic show that she followed God knows why and her fifteen year old daughter lay in her front head down buried in somthing what are you doing she asked. Nothing much just reading. Sensing the the boredom in her daughters signing waited till her daughter had turned to face her book and so let's talk boys school grades come on your fifteen give me somthing anthing to work with. Mum you know my grades straight 'a's and you know my friends and if there were boys in my life you would know about them. Plus it would so uncool to talk about it. "Well I don't care" The saroyans talked and talked about boring history lessons and decomposing bodies and after a while they lay on the sofa and Immy fell asleep against her mother shoulder and cam wrapped a blanket around her and went up to bed herself.

Dr Saroyan tossed and turned in bed but she couldn't drift off and after a while she grew bored of her failed attempts of falling asleep and went down stairs opened up the balcony glass framed doors and steped out the streets were empty the cars all seemed to stop the whole of America seemed to go silent for her. How could she after all this time still remember how could she even miss him he was probably married and living in an big house with model for a wife . Cam sighed her imagination was on fire she wandered if he had gone through what she had the feeling that every time she was with someone it was like she was cheating. Thats what normal people do Saroyan after nearly sisteen years of not being with someone she told herself cam laughed but not a glee laugh more of a ironic one. she still had a picture of him. How sad she thought. Thats why she left Imogen's dad I guess because she was still in deep deep love with someone else. It was cold the night was bitter but cam was frozen to her balcony perch and when the wind blew her hair and snarled at her thin clothes she stood defenceless. Camille slipped her hand gentle feeling for a single cigarette left there from the time where she did use them she knew she shouldn't but the an element of peace run through her that was irresistible. She could forget about men about life about being a boss everthing she failed was gone all the wounds disappeared. As she lit it she relised it was the first one in at least eight years.

Morning couldn't have come sooner for the saroyans but as the sun came up so did pmurder and cam's phone began to buzz and just as it did Imogen stared into her mother 's eyes and this time she signed and spoke "you know how I know the phone rang Immy paused cam looked taken aback she had no idea Immy knew. "Your face goes all mushy." Immy mocked cam's face crinkling her tiny nose she looked like baby who had picked up the scent of a absolutely horrific odour. Dr Saroyan laughed but soon her attention was on her cellphone that was now buzzing so hard that she thought it might fall of the countertop and smash. Imogen scowled at the phone like a brave kid might do a bully because she knew she probably wasn't going to get to finish her pancakes. As cam had forecasted the caller id read steely Booth work which spoke for itself "crime scene or lab booth"

"Not going to engage in some friendly conversation eh Saroyan"

"No thank you not really in the mood for chit chat so which one will it be booth"

"Lab Bug boy will meet you on the platform"

"I would say sounds good but it sounds like everyday so I am going to stick to sounds solid"

"Okay grumpy I hope your feeling better later you know because it thanksgiving dinner at the hodge house".

"Bye Booth"

"Bye cam." Mum forgot thanks giving again didn't we Immy signed with bored eyes. Cam just nodded her head. Does that mean that that I get to go to Angela's werid group fest like the other kids.

Cam just nodded her head. Cam thought the once a year youth gathering for the parent friends who couldn't make arrangements for their kids to stay at a relative yay she was officially unorgtanised. She would have to stop by on her way to work buy some expensive wine and pray that it was at least satisfactory.

Could this day be more of a disaster.


	2. If I were to slip

Imogen had been riding in the front of the car since she was at least years eleven old she was extremely tall for her age she had perfectly shaped legs and unbeatable figure which Cam was proud to say that she shared. Feeling rather unsettled mainly because of last nights smoke cam had decided not to take the long way to work but the more unappealing scenery of the main road. Imogen was an extremely observant girl but it didn't take a genius to find that cam was no herself this morning. Mom you okay she signed elegantly her hands moving swiftly through the air. Yeah I'm fine don't worry Cam replied lifting her hands only momentarily off the steering wheel. Although the lie made her throat tighten Cam wasn't going to go into detail about her failed love life to her thirteen year old daughter who was just beginning to understand and navigate into a world of her own. Whilst Cam's mind drifted into a completely new track of thoughts Immy was watching the city pigeons that were perched on a roof or a building that claimed to a public library and was considering making a visit there.

It was a blur after the car came hurling from the side of the road it began to skid the metals collided making Cam's car jerk uncontrollably. She felt her heart tremble as the car In front burst in to flames. The the sudden stop gave Cam serious whip lash and her entire body clenched with fear. There were shards of glass making deep slits in her skin and the steering wheel was red with blood. Her heart was loud in her head and she could feel her entire body pulsate. The last thing cam remembered was watching Immy's face hit the dash board and watching the blood trickle down her forehead and staining her beautiful olive skin the world stood frozen the second car hit the back of cam's unable to brake in this sudden catastrophe. Cam couldn't open her eyes ever would was exposed to air stung like a thousand wasps nested there. Her lips were dry but she didn't have the strength to lick them. After a few minutes Cam inched her swollen hand towards her daughter fumbling for her daughters silk like skin. It was cold weak wanted to scream for help but her mouth was dry of words and her voice had died in her throat.

Sirens fuelled the air with relief but Saroyans contional was unchanged she lies end very carefully every word stung more then the last the paramedics talked about crushed windpipe and other terrible thing and Cammile knew she should be there right by her side holding her hand telling her she was going to be okay but she was not she was frozen like painting hearing people she cared about her daughter was the girl sitting in to the side of her her lifeless body centimetres off hers all those things they were saying they were about her the person she loved the most in this world. she opened her eyes she was staring out the window the shattered mutalated window but a window no less. The sirens were louder the ever and paramedics police men swarmed the air as far as she could see the para medics had already taken Imogen tears dribbled from cam's eyes they reflected the red lights outside.A shard of glass about the size of a large kitchen knife was buried in to cam's spline and she was bleeding vast amounts.

A friendly male paramedic lifted out of the car he spoke reassuringly but with urgency although all cam wanted was to see he daughter to kiss her face to make sure she was okay that they were doing everthing in their power to make sur she was comfortable what she woke up and I wasn't there cam's thoughts raced through but she was still losing blood so he knew the only rational thing was to close her eyes. And sue enough shre slipped from consciousness.


	3. Princess in a coma

Camille's brain was wiring you could almost her ran through the crash in her mind the Imogen's young fragile hands in her old worn ones the red blood trickle down her olive skin. The stained glass was dripping in her own blood she traced it as it fell from the jagged edges. She didn't remember anything further but the sounds of the emergency vehicles and the smell of burning petrol. Dr Saroyan didn't move she listened to the sound of her beating heart and for once she was content with just this. She felt the oxogen pass through her but she could rid herself of that smell the burning metallic smell. For the first time that year Camille didn't stop herself from crying she let the salty raindrops leak from her tear ducts and she did not wince as the oozed into her open wounds. she was still and it was if the world moved so much slower then her she could see the nurses move with empty syringes in hand and it was if the entire world was slowed down for her. "Hey sweetie" the vice seemed distant but Dr Saroyan recognised it instantly as Angela Montanagro. Camille's her voice was hoarse from the lack of water and the cigarettes so she barely managed the word. "Imogen."

A slight pause was enough to make Dr Saroyan feel the temperature drop and it was if frost was beginning to cover her heart, her lungs began to roar, her muscles tighten, her rib cage was closing in on her lungs and her lungs were like a trapped bird pecking at its cage with ferocious determination. Now she was resisting the urge to cry harder then ever. Now. Now she waited for Angela to put her out of the pain. "What happened" the words stung her throat almost as much as it stung her heart. The car crash it damaged her wind pipe she lost a lot of blood tears a single tear followed by another fell slowly from Angela's cheeks Camille heard the soft falling sound the tear made as it fell on the hospital sheets. The two women stared at each other eyes no one blinked "she stable and not in any pain and the doctors are hopeful." Camille shut her eyes tight she wasn't going to open them her eye lashes were wet with tear her baby her little princess was in a coma and it was her fault if she had taken the long way.

If only she had taken the long way none of this would have happened. She would be at work and Imogen would be with Michael, Christine, Flynn and Ty. Poor sweet Ty who must be devastated. It was like Angela was reading her mind because she grabbed her close "none of this is your fault and trust me the man in the car the man who drove away he will get caught you know Aubrey used to work in domestic surveillance will catch the bad guy like we always do and your not him." Her word were like honey for her wounded throat and for a second it was like all the weight that ever dragged her down was divided and she felt very relieved.

It wasn't until the next week that Dr Saroyan was allowed to see her daughter for the first that week she was alone with booth. Their strides were equal systematic planned but then again this always happened when they were in times of great sadness with their overlapping childhood the local psychiatrist thought that it would be best. They didn't talk about anything their eyes maintained their position which was firmly situated on the end of the where they knew Imogen would be. Camille was in the same ward door Number Eleven and Imogen's room number twenty each door was almost a meter apart sometimes it helped to go over small fact specially when her entire life felt like a blur Camille latched on to small facts like that. Although it was maybe twenty meters it felt like miles like the distance between the doors was extending. Twelve Dr Saroyan counted thirteen, fourteen, fifteen a few more strides sixteen seventeen, eighteen,nineteen, twent...Booth interrupted her thoughts "Cam before you go in there just know that things will get better" he paused and what happened to Imogen wasn't your fault it will never never be your fault."

There she was her body motionless tubes weaved in out like tapestry the only sound in the room was the wiring of machine. The wounds from the crash were healing well Camille noted she wanted to sit down to look at the notes that the doctors had written but just as Imogen silence was bound by unconsciousness Camille's were held at a stare by love. Love she only had for one person in this entire world. Her daughter. Her hair was perfect exactly how Imogen did it in the morning Booth's guess Angela had done it before they arrived. He looked at her face her just turned fifteen baby face. She was beautiful a princess and suddenly a rush of anger flooded through his veins. The mattress sheets were crease less dust had settled down on her eyelashes but it wasn't to difficult Immy had long curved eyelashes. Even after several days in a coma Imogen's skin had not lost colour her eyes were just as hazel and her cheeks just as Rosie and her light freckles still bloomed just under her eyes to anyone without the hospital equipment might of thought she was asleep.

The days passed each as long and sickening as the last Camille only returned home to revive some clothes but after the second week creeped in the doctor urged her to return to her normal routine to help her recovery. After many persuasive arguments made by Booth, Brennan, Jack Hodgins and Angela Dr Saroyan gave in and decided to spend the night in her house. But Imogenwould never be alone. She always had company.


	4. Alone together

Her eyes sparkled like jade now the doctors were trying this new treatment meant to help with the existing burns. He stared at her memories of their little infinity played in his mind like a film. He nearly smiled. How could he tell her then again how could he leave without telling her. He was a coward he should have told her that he inlisted for the army and that he was going to leave for Afaganistan in three months. She would kill him and tell him he was being irrational that with his grades he could get a job but inside she knew he couldn't. It wasn't like he was stupid but he but definitely wasn't a genius and he definitely didn't have the grades to get into anthing worth getting into. Above all this how could he leave without telling he that he had feelings for her.

Still he watched the snow fall innocently on the window pane as he began to stroke her hazel brown hair he couldn't drag his lovesick mind from her eyes it was strange seeing her like this with her eyes open but still her condition unchanged. She was the most beautiful Washington forget Washington try America forget even America try the world. Ty rivers you are head over heals in love with Imogen grace Saroyan and there is no point denying the simple fact but this simple fact could end screwing your entire friendship and he could making the one person in the world he could stand see upset cry. But for now she was blissfully unaware of the twisted lies he had weaved to try soften the truth about wher he would be in four maybe three months time. Heart in hand he left Immy grace's body planning to return as soon as life would let him.

 **later that very same afternoon**

Michael steped into Newmen hospital almost simultaneously the smell of high quality cleaning products found their way to his lungs and for a second he watched people get with their lives in the corner he could just about hear the loud coughs of the elderly with their weak immune system being crushed by the wildly spreading flu and the frustration of a new mom half dragging her young son to get his vacation it was not a pleasant sight and that was why he was more then glad to find out Imogen 's room number and be on his way. There were many doors and long narrow halls between Immie's room and Michael so rather expectedly more then once Michael had ask a kind nurse or docter were to turn. Imogen's room was at end of what Michael was sure was the longest passage in the entire hospital and as he placed his hand and began to push the double doors open he made yet another observation these were without a shadow of a doubt the heaviest door he had ever had to open. He hesitated retreated his blue eyes found their way to the small glass windows commen in hospital doors Michael was three whole years older the immie but it didn't matter to them age had never mattered to Imogen. An element of grief pounded through Michael's veins. It had barely been a month and he missed so much about her that amazing smile, the way she rolled her eyes, how she had an answer for everthing if you gave her a chance to speak and even how her eyes sparkled when the light of the sun bounced on them. Everyone expected him to fall for Christine but he had already fallen too deep to for any girl with any amount of beauty to ever touch like Imogen did every day he grew more fond of her.

Every step felt like glass and every breath burned with reason and the knowledge of injustice. He thought about going back but what kind of a person does that the answer came straight away one that doesn't deserve Imogen. He wasn't even in her league in fact he was so much out of his league that they might as well be playin a different sport but that might have stopped him a couple of years ago but that wasn't going to stop him now. When she woke up he was going to tell her how he felt and even if it didn't happen he was going to keep on trying because he was sure that she was everthing he wanted. She was still perfect after everthing she had been through for some reason or another she was still the most beautiful being on planet earth. He had never. Wanted anthing more in the world then for her to wake up to see long eyelashes bounce on her cheeks for her to say hey moron and he knew exactly how he would reply it never mattered that she was deaf it never mattered that he was hearing. The afternoon dragged on and soon it turned into the evening and a friendly nurse urged Michael to head home and Michael new that there was no point in arguing he began to head home.

 **later that evening**

Hank had spent all day sifting through revision paper it was strang because that was what they were going to do today together and as he sat beside her he felt guilty he was agent Booths son and although it ment nothing he felt like he was supposed do to protect her or something like that. She was the brains and he was the muscle but that wasn't real life this was real life he was a sixteen year old boy who once again had a crush on girl who he couldn't have he could barely look at her without feeling guilt. He had gone to church after school for the first time without his father to pray for her to wake up but nothing it was like the entire world was against him but for the second time today he felt guilty. How could he sit next to his unconscious friend and still act like this all about him it wasn't. His eyes shifted to look at her she was like an angel it wouldn't have come to a surprise if all of a sudden she grew wings and flew out of the cramped room and into the night sky. She was made of stars and he knew that even if she were to die. He stopped. God forbid. He would always be able to look up at the stars at night and see her in the full beauty she was.

Who could do this to anyone. The worst thing was she couldn't have heard the car coming after all she was deaf she must have seen the fear in her mother eyes and hit the dashboard and then it all must have gone black. He was so helpless sitting here next to his best friend wishing for her to be okay he knew in side he couldn't make her better no one could. Hank was very well built he had a broad chest and short glossy brown hair he could have any girl he wanted but obviously he had to go for the impossible one. Christine and Imogen were great friends the were always having play dates and sleepovers so it was nothing but expected that Hank and immie would see a lot of each other but he craved for some time alone with her.

Which team are you on please help me make my decision best wishes goldenmarie

Examples: team Ty, team Michael, team Hank


End file.
